Free fall into love
by naruto150
Summary: After cillf diving Bella finally sees Jacob for what he could be. Now a full story.
1. Chapter 1

**Free fall **

**into**

**love**

**by **

**Sean a.k.a naruto150**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Bella and Jacob I'm just using them for my own amusement. **

**A/N: This idea came to me and I had to write it because I want Bella and Jacob together because they should be together, PERIOD. My friend helped me type this, my friend who I can't say no to wanted to type this today and my friend is awesome. Edit: 3-19-12 this is now a multi-chapter story, enjoy**

_**after the cliff diving incident** _

She had woken up after falling asleep, it took her a moment to get her bearings of where she was. She was at Jacob's house, she remembered jumping off the cliff, of being in the water and almost drowning . And she remembered Jacob pulling her out of the water, of him giving her CPR and of him carrying her to his house because of the storm that was raging on. She was cold because of her wet clothes, she was shivering. She had moved closer to the radiator in her sleep, she tried to warm her hands.

She tried watching television to take her mind off everything that had happened. She settled on a cooking show, not really watching it but thinking about her dream and how it fit into her situation with Jacob. She liked him a lot more than she should. Her heart still belonged to Edward but lately Jacob as _more _than a friend came into her mind. He was sleeping on the couch next to her, she let him sleep she thought he needed it.

She was looking at him, _really _looking at him. She wasn't blind to how good-looking he was. But beyond his physically pleasing physique he was kind and very sweet to her. She watched how his muscles rose and fell with his breathing. She felt how warm Jacob was so she moved closer to him. He felt her wet clothes on his skin. He woke up from the shock of the sudden contact.

"Jeez, Bella how come you didn't change into the dry clothes I gave you instead of staying in those wet things?" he asked straightening up on the couch. " I fell asleep, the day took a lot out of me." she said moving away from him a little, shivering as she did. " Maybe I should change, I'll be right back." She got up and grabbed the oversized sweats heading for the bathroom to change.

She changed quickly leaving her wet clothes on the tub to dry. She had to draw the string tight and tie a knot in them to keep them from falling down, the shirt would have to kind of hang off her. She came back and sat down next to Jacob, he had turned the television off leaving them in silence. She tried not to sit so close to him, even though his warmth felt very good and comforting. "It's been kind of a big day, huh?" she nodded "yeah it has" she fidgeted in her seat unsure of what to say. She moved closer to him, she could feel his body heat through her sweats. She felt a spark of electricity go through her body at the contact . He sniffed the air, catching her strawberry shampoo he let out a small moan from her sweet scent. She felt her face heat up, he felt kind of proud that she had a reaction to him.

He dared a look at her, she was looking at him. Taking his one and probably only chance, he leaned in to kiss her and she allowed him. Her hands ventured into Jacob's hair, her mouth opened for his tongue. For Jacob this moment was totally awesome. His hands moved to her side, feeling her body through the sweat shirt. She let out a moan at his touch. Her hands moved to his shoulders she felt strong muscles underneath smooth skin. He let out a small growl at her touch.

Before things could go to far, they heard the door being opened. So they pulled away from each other to opposite sides of the couch, as Jacob's father came through the door. Bella's face was bright red and Jacob's was a darker shade from his own blush. As Jacob got up to greet his father he chanced a glance at Bella as a silent agreement to finish what they started.

**A/N: If only New moon turned out like this it would be freaking awesome if it did. So that's why I wrote it like that. Tell me what you think weather you liked it or not. Bye for now**


	2. Fallen into love and I don't want to get

**Fallen**

**into**

**love**

**and**

**I don't**

**want to**

**get up**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight I'm just playing with them.**

**A/N: This is the second part to "free fall into love", hope you enjoy. as usual my friend helped me type this, and as usual my friend is awesome. **

It had been four months since Jacob had saved Bella. It has been an amazing four months of kissing and talking but mostly kissing. They had finished what they started a few days later. After everything settled down, Harry Clearwater had been buried and everything had started to get back to normal, the wolves with Seth and Leah had taken Victoria down in a bloody fight but she was gone for good now. They were in the garage, Jacob was tuning up the bikes as Bella handed him tools. As she was handing him a wrench she watched his strong looking back flex as he moved.

She watched him for a good minute, when he didn't get the wrench he turned around to see Bella staring. Bella blushed at being caught, Jacob smirked "like what you see Bella?" yes she did very much but she wasn't about to let him know that and let his ego get bigger, no way. "Not really, I've seen better I mean have you seen Paul,hot damn." Bella preferred Jacob over his short tempered brother but she liked to tease him a little bit. "Oh, really well does Paul kiss you like this?" He leaned in to capture her lips in a heart-stopping kiss.

One kiss became two then three then Bella lost count being lost in the searing touches of Jacob. Bella moved to be in Jacob's lap. He leaned on to his back so he was on the ground with Bella on top of him. Their tongues moved against one another just like their hands moved across their bodies. Jacob's hands moved to Bella's butt, she let out a little squeak when he squeezed her butt. There were two things that kept running though Jacob head: this was awesome and Bella was freaking hot.

It was dark by the time they came up for air. "So, do I kiss better than Paul?" he panted out. Bella tried to calm her heart down as Jacob moved so she and him could stand up. Bella giggled, "Yeah but Paul still has a great body." Jacob looked offended, "What?" he tried reaching for her arm but she moved out of his reach. She ran to the garage door with Jacob fast behind her, of course he didn't mind the view not one bit. That was a great afternoon that was for sure.

They had their first real date four months later. Jacob had asked her, he was very bashful about the whole thing. It was the first time Bella heard him stutter, she thought it was kind of cute. Bella of course agreed, they had set up a dinner and a movie date. It wasn't a very original idea but it was a good one.

It was a Friday night, on the drive over Jacob was a nervous mess afraid that he'd do something stupid. He kept silently saying to himself "don't screw this up, don't screw this up", he foolishly thought that if he messed up their first date he'd never get another one. When he pulled up to her house, he looked himself over light blue button down shirt and dark blue jeans with a pair of black sneakers. He had taken a shower, shaved, and brushed his teeth and used some strong mouthwash. Not bad at all if he'd say so himself, now he hoped Bella thought so too. He got out of the car and made his way to the front door, still trying to calm his nerves.

Jacob knocked on the door Bella answered, Jacob looked her up and down. She had on a silvery blouse his eyes briefly stayed on her chest that stood out than moved to the curve hugging black jeans, in a word, perfect. "Hi" she said in a soft voice, "hey" he almost gasped out. He cleared his throat, "you ready to go?" she grabbed her jacket off the coat rack and walked out the door. He led her to his car and opened the door like a gentleman. When he closed the door, he jogged over to the driver side and got in. He started the car, and they made their way to Port Angeles.

They went to a Mexican restaurant, Bella laughed at the face Jacob made when he ate some really spicy rice. Bella laughed more when he gulped down his water and asked the waiter for more. Bella ate something less spicy but it still had a small bite to it. They wound up laughing and talking for almost an hour and half.

Since they talked for so long they had to wait for a later showing. It was a cheesy romantic comedy with a predictable plot. They each got a large coca cola and candy. They moved to the back of the nearly empty showing room, sitting in the far back. Bella shared her raisinets and Jacob shared his gummy worms. They ate all the candy and drank most of their sodas half way through the movie.

As Bella drank her soda Jacob watched her nice lips suck on the straw, he wanted to kiss her so bad. When the movie was almost done Jacob could not take it anymore and he kissed her. Bella's lips were real sweet tasting, just like candy. His hands moved to her back, caressing her sides through the blouse's silk. Bella's hands moved to Jacob's strong arms. As Jacob kissed her neck Bella moaned rather loudly, a part of her worried that someone would hear them.

When the credits started to roll they saw a flash of light in their eyes. An usher had caught them, it was so embarrassing for Bella to be in this situation. With her messed up hair and a few blouse buttons undone Bella didn't really want to be there right now. They quickly got up and moved into the aisle.

The usher looked Jacob up and down, "aren't you a little old to be dating her?" A flustered Bella answered, "I'm eighteen and he's sixteen." the usher was shocked by this, "you're kidding me right?" They both fished out their licenses, the usher looked at both of them "holy crap, you better lay off steroids, kid." they took their licenses back. "I'll think about it, see ya later man" he put his license back in his wallet as they walked into the lobby.

When they got outside into the parking lot, they made their way to the car. Jacob opened Bella's door for her, she smiled at him as she slid into the car. Jacob got in and started the car, "I had a really great time Jacob." He put his arm around the back of her seat, "I did too baby, I did too." They drove home, all in all it was a really great date and hopefully it wouldn't be the last.

**A/N: There it is so tell me if it's any good. Bye for now**


	3. Submerged in love

**Submerged**

**in**

**love**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight I'm just messing with the characters.**

**A/N: This is the third part of "Free fall into love", enjoy.**

They had been together for two years now, being in a relationship was so effortless for them that it was like second nature. His warm and caring nature was like a gift from the gods to her, compared to Edward's cold and distant one. The way he could carry on a conversion with her or any of his friends was amazing to see. Edward on the other hand, it was like pulling teeth to get him to say anything and if he did it was usually him asking her questions, she could barely get a question in most of the time. But with Jacob, even if he at times dominated the conversion, he would quickly apologize and let her talk about anything she wanted. He even taught her a few things about cars, when she changed a flat tire on her truck for the first time, she literally jumped for joy on doing everything right. While Jacob who was standing by, quietly applauded her efforts.

Their weekly homework nights still continued into their college years. While she concentrated on a teaching degree, he worked toward his business degree. With Bella's help Jacob kept up a steady A/B average on his grades. Bella, with a lot of hard work even made the dean's list her first year. When Bella first got there she fell into the pace of college life. She wasn't distracted by the parties or the late nights of some of the people, who being away from home for the first time tend to want to do. Her idea of a good time was a free night of reading a good book, her roommate liked to go out sometimes but she was like Bella in some ways, wanting sometimes to just stay in and read. Or they would rent a few movies and have a marathon with a big bowl of popcorn to share.

When Jacob graduated high school and joined her at college, he was over in Bella's room almost all the time that his own roommate joked that Jacob should just moved in since he spent so much time over there all ready. The first time her roommate saw Jacob she subtly told Bella "dibs on the hottie" the death glare that Bella gave her was enough for her to back off from then on. Bella's roommate would leave them alone when they studied together. Because she soon found out when those two were by themselves, they'd be all over each other. She'd had come back early from the library and found them on Bella's bed, Bella sitting on top of Jacob both of them had their shirts off. When they were caught both were blushing so bad that Bella and Jacob couldn't look her in the eye for a whole month. And it didn't help that she'd tease them every chance she got. From then on she'd call Bella's cell when she was coming home so there wouldn't be anymore more awkward moments between them again.

The first time they were _together_, it wasn't like in all the movies and television shows but it was real and that was all that matter. Before they started, they made sure to lock the door and Bella called her roommate to tell her not to be back for a few hours. Jacob stayed and napped in her bed for a little while, Bella liked that he stayed. It was mostly that she liked to cuddle him so their nap was one of the best Bella ever had. They were awakened by Bella's phone going off, Jacob scrambled out of the bed and got dressed. While Bella told her to give them a few minutes so Bella could get her pajamas on and Jacob could leave, they kissed before he left. 

Bella was in her third year of school when she started feeling tired in the mornings and she started to get irritated at Jacob for even the littlest things. She couldn't put her finger on it but when she was at the store and going though the aisles, she thought _maybe...I'm pregnant._ She bought a couple tests and hid them in her purse after checking out, so no one would see. When she got back to the dorm, she quickly drank nearly a gallon of water and a couple sodas so she could pee sooner; and not have to wait to long.

It was the waiting that got the better of her, sitting in the bathroom stall, staring at her phone waiting for the timer to go off. She started to think about how this would effort her, Jacob, their parents, going to school, their careers, and them as a couple. When the techno beat from her phone sounded off all of the sudden, it made her jump off the toilet seat she was sitting on. She settled back down and looked at both the tests. They were both positive,_ damn it, that's just great _she thought. What would her parents say?, what would Jacob's dad say?, and what would Jacob say? That was the one that filled her with so much dread. Since they were so young they never really talked about having kids, She thought, she might like to have some a very long time from now. Jacob didn't really say anything about them but she knew that he was really good with his sister Rebecca's son, when they visited. 

After wrapping the tests in toilet paper and putting them in their boxes, she took them with her to throw them away in her dorm room. She put them in the bottom of her trash can under some wadded up papers and a few soda cans. She texted Jacob to tell him that she needed to talk to him a.s.a.p., when she got the okay from him, she calaspped on her bed still feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders. As she waited, she decided to read that book assigned from her English class, to relax a little. The book was really absorbing, to the point that she didn't hear the knock at her door, until it became a loud pounding. She got off her bed and answered the door, Jacob was there with a worried look on his face.

"Hey, I just got out of class are you okay?" he asked stepping into the room. She turned around, circling her arms around her middle as she walked to her bed. Jacob plopped down as Bella eased herself down on the bed. "Are you okay, Bella?" he asked as he tried to put his arm around her. She shrugged it away, "yes, no, it depends on you." he had a confused look on his face, "why what is it?" Jacob was starting to worry that she was going to break up with him or something. She released the breath she didn't know she was holding, " I'm pregnant", she said in a voice so low that _even _Jacob had a hard time hearing her. Jacob leaned in, "what was that?" she cleared her throat to try again, " I said I'm pregnant." it came out in a louder voice. His eyes went wide, "you are, really?" all she could do was nod her head. He took her in his arms, "it's okay, we'll get through this." She relaxed into his heated embrace. "Thank you for being so understanding about this," she mumbled into his chest. He started chuckling, "what's so funny?" she asked pulling away. "I hope your dad is so _understanding _as I am. Because I really like being your boyfriend and I really want to be this baby's dad, and I have a feeling that your dad will try to kill me or something for getting you pregnant and you're still in school." Bella smiled up at him, "I think he'll being more understanding than you think, after all he and my mom weren't that much older when they had me. Besides we're going to be as responsible parents as we can be." With that said they chatted a little bit more before Jacob had to leave so he could study for a big test coming up in his economics class that Friday.

That Saturday, they drove to Forks to tell their dads the big news. When they pulled up to Bella's house, they could hear their dads inside yelling at the television because of a supposed bad call on a game they were watching. Bella's heart was pounding so hard in her chest that she thought it would burst because of how nervous she was. Her hands were shaking and she didn't know how bad it was until Jacob took a hold of them. "Bella calm down, it'll be okay." Jacob squeezed her hands in a calming gesture, she smiled at him, "thanks Jacob I think I'm ready to go through with this." he nodded and they both got out.

When Bella knocked on the door she heard her dad yell, "I'm coming, I'm coming hold you're horses." Charlie's scowl was quickly replaced with a bright smile at who was at the door. "Bella I'm so glad you stopped by to see me and you brought Jacob with you even better." It was a while since her last visit, not since Christmas, Charlie brought Bella in a very rare hug. At the sudden contact, Bella was slow to return the hug but when she did she could feel the love. They let go and Charlie shook Jacob's hand, "it's good to see you too Charlie." Charlie moved aside to let them in, Jacob went to give his own dad a brief hug and so did Bella after him. They sat down and Charlie sat himself down in his recliner, "is something wrong Bella, you're kind of fidgeting." Charlie asked when he saw how she looked.

Bella stopped bouncing her knee and grabbed Jacob's hand for support, "I'm pregnant". There was dead silence in the room. Bella was having a internal panic attack waiting for their reaction, Jacob was no better his eyes darted from his dad's face to Charlie's, to see how they were doing with this but their seemingly blank stares were not helping him. Billy was the first to say anything, "you are, huh?" Bella and Jacob nodded. "I'm going to help Bella with the baby, I love her and since I found out about the baby, I've started to love it too. And don't worry we already agreed that we're still going to school." Bella spoke up too, "We know that we're still young and in school but Dad you and Mom were about the same age when you had me. And we think we can handle it just fine and we don't want any hand outs from you guys." It was a relief to both fathers that they seemed to have their responsibilities in order.

Charlie surprised all of them by bursting out laughing, "I knew that this would happen one of these days. But I didn't think this would happen so soon." Bella stood up and walked toward her dad, and gave him a big hug, "thanks for taking this so well Dad." She then went and gave Billy a big hug. "Well, you been loving my Jacob for a long time now and I'm sure you'll be good to my next grandchild too." She let go, "thanks Billy" with the relief of the 'baby news' out in the open, they started talking about different things. Both, Bella and Jacob breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Now all Bella had to do was tell her Mom, she inwardly cringed at her mother's possible reaction to the news.

It was late when they got back to the dorms and Bella was tired so Bella decided to call her mom in the morning. As soon as Bella got up, she grabbed her cell phone and dialed her mom's number. Her mom answered on the fifth ring, "hello Bella honey, how are you doing?" Bella pulled her blankets up around herself before answering. "Good, the reason I'm calling this early in the morning, is because that I have something important to tell you." Her mother was on the edge of seat waiting to hear what her daughter had to say. " Well, spit it out already," her Mom shrieked out, Bella held the phone away from her ear. Bella sighed out, "I'm pregnant with Jacob's baby. And before you say anything I already told Jacob and I told Dad too." There was silence as her Mom processed the information, Bella waited nervously to hear her mother's reaction. "Wow" was all she said. "Bella, honey I think you'll make a great mom, heck I always said you were like a little adult while you you growing up. There were times that you even took care of me. I can't wait to meet my first grand baby, so let me know when you're ready to deliver it, I want to be there when it happens." Bella was smiling, "you got it Mom, you'll be right there." Bella was happy that her family was so accepting of her baby and she was happy that Jacob was going to be there with her every step of the way.

**A/N: Here is the third part to the story, please tell what you think about it. I'll be working on the next part soon. Bye for now.**


	4. Love and everything after

**Love**

**and**

**everything**

**after**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, I'm just messing the characters.**

**A/N: Here is the fourth part to "Free fall into love", enjoy.**

As her pregnancy continued, Bella was able to work with her professors on how she could take a leave of absence while she had the baby. Her roommate understood that she would be moving out, and that her and Jacob would be getting an apartment off campus. In their tiny new apartment Bella had set up the baby's room and her and Jacob's own room. Jacob got a job at an auto repair shop and Bella got a part time job at a used book store. Before Bella had the baby she still went to school and she took classes online to make up anything she would miss.

A few weeks before her due date, Bella's mom had flown in from Florida for the birth. Her mother was all frazzled about her only daughter getting ready to have a baby herself. Bella listened to all her mother's advice as she folded the baby's clothes. Bella and Jacob had found out that they were going to have a little boy. Bella smiled as she put away the little overalls, just picturing him in them as she takes him to the park. Bella was really excited about having a little boy, her and Jacob had already picked out a name for him.

The big day came at 3 in the morning on a Saturday, Bella woke to a sudden pain in her abdomen. Jacob woke to her screaming and smacking him in the shoulder so he'd wake up. At first he was upset at the rude awaking, but when he saw Bella doubling over in pain, he scrambled out of bed and got her, her overnight bag, and woke Bella's Mom up. They all got into the car and drove to the hospital, at the hospital they rushed in and got Bella a room. Bella and her Mom settled in for the long wait while Jacob called both Charlie and his Dad to tell them to get to the hospital as soon as possible.

It was the waiting that always got to her but luckily Jacob packed a deck of cards so they played Go fish then Jacob started a game of Poker using pennies as the chips. Around 10 :40 in the morning Bella started to go into labor. Luckily her Dad and Billy had made it an hour before so they wouldn't miss anything. With her Mom holding one hand and Jacob holding the other, with her Dad and Billy standing on either side, the doctor told Bella to push. Bella gripped Jacob's hand so tight that his skin turned white. After pushing for all she was worth and calling Jacob every name in the book, she heard her baby start to cry. She fell onto the bed in exhaustion, watching the nurses take her son away to get cleaned up and checked out. Jacob kissed Bella's forehead, "I love you so much" he whispered in her ear. "I love you too", she whispered back. A nurse brought back her son wrapped in a blue blanket, when she held her son for the first time it was the most pro-found feeling she ever had. Her little boy looked at her with his own exhausted expression, Bella smiled at him. He then was held by everyone else, as Jacob held his son he felt all the love he had for him grow by tenfold at actually holding him. "So do you have a name for him?" her Mom asked with a smile on her face. Jacob smiled at his boy then at Bella, "Aaron William Black" he said in a sure voice. Bella nodded, "It was the one we liked most out of the list we made." They all agreed it was a good name, soon the new grandparents left to get something to eat in the cafeteria. The young parents were alone with their little Aaron, he was back in Bella's arms being fed. When he was done, he laid his head on her chest to sleep. At that very moment they were the happiest they've ever been.

_**Fifteen years later...**_

A lot had happened to Bella and Jacob in the years since Aaron was born between balancing parenthood, college, and work they some how made it work well. They finished their schooling in record time and moved back to La Push live. Jacob and Bella bought a small house near his Dad's house. Jacob took over a auto repair shop in Forks and Bella got a job teaching English at Forks high school. After much convincing Jacob was able to get Bella to marry him. All their closest friends had come to the wedding even a three-year old Aaron was all dressed up in a button-up shirt and black slacks, sitting on his grandma Renee's lap during the ceremony. It was the second happiest moment in their lives.

Rising their son had its ups and down; the hugs, hand-made cards, and 'I love yous' were the ups while the downs were the yelling, slammed doors, and not listening. But when he turned 14 his cousin Wesley came to live with them. Unknown to Aaron it was because he had phased and his parents thought it was best for him to move in with Jacob to help him through it. They got along well enough with each other with the occasional argument. But Wesley was hurt that he couldn't tell Aaron anything about being a werewolf.

Bella and Jacob thought something was going on with him, when he had a huge growth spurt and his appetite got bigger, eating twice as much as before. Jacob got worried when a pair of rampaging New born vampire came through. They had already killed four campers but Jacob and the pack were able to take them out real easy. At home Bella reminded Aaron for a second time to take out the trash as he was working on a tough math problem. Aaron snapped at her and he phased right there in his bedroom. At first Bella was shocked to see a giant wolf with fur like a fox's red fur but she calmed down to get him settled down. She looked into his amber eyes and he relaxed long enough to change back, when he changed back he hugged his Mom and cried but Bella just rocked him back and forth and said soothing words to calm him down.

Later that night as Aaron sat on the porch, Jacob and Wesley came from the forest, "hey Wes why don't you go inside, okay." He nodded, "sure Uncle Jake" he said as he walked in. Jacob sat down, " So I guess you got the family luck too, huh?" Aaron looked at him, "so I'm a freak of nature that's real great Dad." Jacob chuckled, "that's what I thought too but it's not so bad now." Aaron thought about it considering that even though it was scary and freaky, it might not be so bad after a while since his Dad was okay , "maybe it will be like the X-Men or something, huh?" a small smile played on his lips. Jacob brought him into a brief hug, "that's my boy, you'll make a great werewolf." Aaron hugged back, "thanks Dad."

Wesley came back outside just then with a glass of water in his hand, finishing it off. "Hey Wes maybe you can take Aaron here for his first run huh?" Wesley smiled, handing the glass to Jacob, "it might be fun." Aaron had an excited look on his face, "yeah that's do it." Jacob walked toward the door, "have fun boys." Aaron and Wesley jumped off the porch and took off for the forest. "Go behind a tree and take your clothes off than tie them to your leg, here." he said tossing a leather cord toward Aaron. With his clothes tied to his leg, Wesley said " now think of something that makes you mad and you'll phase."

Aaron thought about that tough math problem and his Mom complaining about the trash being taking out. His skin started to feel tingly and his bones and organs stretching, when it stopped he felt like he was on all fours and he could see and hear Wesley's thoughts, 'yeah, that's one of the downer parts, too much sharing.' Aaron thought that did kind of suck but he could deal with it. He turned his head to see the sable colored, sapphire eyed wolf next to him. 'It's cool that's run,' Than both werewolves ran into the deeper parts of the forest to have some fun.

**A/N: This is the last part of the story so please tell me how the story was, thanks for reading. Bye for now.**


End file.
